


The Light of the Setting Sun

by enbyauthor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - I dont know what Killer's AU is called (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyauthor/pseuds/enbyauthor
Summary: War is hell.The aftermath is worse.Discovering that all your efforts were for nothing, that hundreds of Monple's deaths were for n̴͚̱̓̈̂͝͝ ̷̼̮͍̼̠̣̗̾́͐̕o̶̺̗̘͙̜̅̂̓ ̸̧̯̙̀t̵̢̨̼͇̩͔̬̏̃̄̈́̊̏͘͜ ̵̧̝̗̰̞̩͖̂̑̇̏̐̄͒̓h̸̲̪̞̬͎̭̦̞̐̎͝ ̶͇̻̼̺̺̞̮͙̉̃̉͋͗̚͘͝i̶̡̘̤͖̘̇̈̑͒̿̕ ̵͎̟̩̄̓̋̃͊̚ň̷̡̢̧̹̪̲̬͊̃̓͒̑̑̚ ̷̢͓̟̖̹̣͐͆̈́̎́͝g̸̭̮̠͍͗̊ͅ ̷͊̌͑͗͜. . .The feeling would make even the Dark King himself quiver.
Relationships: Classic/Fell, Dream/Killer, Ink/Error, Nightmare/Cross, horror/lust, may add more later - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Light of the Setting Sun

Faries, Elves and Vampires.

Three races, coexisting peacefully.

They lived and worked in harmony, sending their children to school together, treading food, sharing holidays.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Fires, deaths, screaming. Hell, evil, killers.

They had to wipe out the Vampires. Their numbers dwindled, and then reduced, and then they were gone

The Elves and Fairies became disgusted with one another, each blaming the other for the demise of the Vampires.

Children would grow up, hating the other Tribe. Peace and prosperity would no longer rule this cursed land. Evil took root in all the Monple's hearts, and soon spies were being sent over, and assassins were being hired, and deaths, many deaths took place.

The Age of Conflict ended, the Elves and Fairies each believing they had succeeded in killing off the other.

And so The New Age began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This is my first time on ao3, so I hope you'll excuse any errors.
> 
> Uh, I hope you enjoyed?
> 
> (note: i was stupid and saved this to my drafts instead of publishing it. this was my first time on ao3 so it may look funny. i also do all my writing on my kindle soooo idk if it looks bad on pc)


End file.
